Wicked Games
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: Mature NC-17; Slight-AU; Song-centric, based on: Wicked Games by The Weeknd and S02xE16/12 (loosely); Concept: Mike is unexpectedly instructed to a random hotel suite in the middle of the night by Harvey. He never expected to be played out by Harvey. This is one game Mike Ross never wanted to play. Warning: Kink, ice cube abuse, bondage, homo-eroticism


Wicked Games

Suits / Marvey

Mature NC-17; Slight-AU; Song-centric, based on: Wicked Games by The Weeknd and S02xE16/12 (loosely); Concept: Mike is unexpectedly instructed to a random hotel suite in the middle of the night by Harvey. He never expected to be played out by Harvey. This is one game Mike Ross never wanted to play. Warning: Kink, ice cube abuse, bondage, homo-eroticism

The obnoxious buzzing that vibrated off Mike Ross' cell phone is what woke the young man up, disturbing him of his precious sleep. He blinked twice, lazily wiping the sleep out of his eyes with his forearm. He blindly reached out for his phone in the darkness, groaning in annoyance as he did so. When he finally deserted his warm bed to find and silence his phone he was surprised once finding it that it was a text from Harvey. Mike sat back on his bed for a moment as he read the text carefully, having to reread it being sure of what he was reading was correct.

Harvey Specter:

57 East 57th Street you have twenty minutes.

Mike Ross looked at the time on his alarm clock, 2: 03 A.M. and then he looked back at Harvey's text and when it was received. Four minute difference and the text itself just an address to follow up with and a timeframe to abide by, it was vague and threatening and so very much Harvey's style. The young associate lawyer inwardly sighed as without hesitation or much thought to question his boss' strange text he got himself dressed, shoved his phone in his grey sweater pocket and left the comforts of his apartment to walk the rainy streets of New York.

He had less than fourteen minutes to find the address and meet Harvey. He navigated from memory and instantly knew it was the Four Seasons hotel. Mike kept jogging but had to wonder just what the hell Harvey was doing in a hotel this early in the morning? What could possibly make Harvey Specter want to spend a night in a hotel suite rather than his own bed? Mike Ross had to digest the question, theorising it and backing it up with logic, facts and his own personal touch of knowing Harvey as well into his own ideas of what _could_ possibly make New York's best closer do such odd things.

Two possibilities:  
1. Daniel Hardman might be pulling another scheme only Harvey was aware of.  
2. Dana Scott.

Mike finally stopped himself in front of the building and exact address, he gazed up at the place momentarily then checked his phone. He had less than four minutes to get inside the hotel and somehow manage to find Harvey. He highly doubted he'd be on time, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try his best after the hell of a week he had with Harvey riding his ass about punctuality. Mike entered the hotel and as he proceeded into the large, extremely elegant foyer he pulled his hood back, shaking his damp hair nonchalantly as he continued. He looked around and gaped at the place until his focus landed on the main desk where two women watched him.

"Are you Mike Ross, sir?" A brunette woman inquired, Mike pointed at himself in confusion as her words echoed off in the foyer. "Yes, you sir… Are you Mike Ross?"

"Uh… Yes, I am…"

"Harvey Specter is waiting for you in the deluxe suite; I'm to bring you to him right away."

Mike stared at the woman as she promptly strutted up and continued past him to the elevators. Mike mentally shook his head, they were freakin' expecting him? Then he rolled his eyes, this was _Harvey_ that man always has to have his way—whatever way that may be. A shudder rang through Mike's entire body for a moment, knowing Harvey's natural power and dominance he possessed. This enthralled Mike, while most people would be unsettled by Harvey's glower Mike felt the complete opposite.

Mike was in some ways strangely attracted to Harvey, he admired the man, and respected him so much so that he would never question Harvey's decisions or motives. But this text and weird hotel call-up made Mike's inner conscious gears begin to turn and work up a storm of questions he would bombard Harvey with. Inside the elevator Mike didn't pay much attention to the woman escorting him but her eyes kept drifting and landing on him.

He brushed her off as the ping of the elevator door rung and the woman walked out first. Mike simply followed and once at the door of what he assumed was Harvey's suite, the woman turned on the ball of her heel and smirked brightly at Mike.

"He's been expecting you. We do hope you enjoy your stay here at the Four Seasons hotel, Mike Ross…"

"I hope so too…" Mike grumbled out between his thinly adjusted lips.

Mike braced himself as he was already late three minutes, this wouldn't settle well with his boss. The woman inserted her VIP key and opened the door to the suite Mike dared himself to walk forward. Once inside his blue eyes darted across the place; absorbing the scenery in front of him. He memorized details and objects drinking in the sights, when his eyes landed on Harvey's back he felt his throat tighten just in the smallest from Harvey's presence.

The place was too extravagant for Mike's taste but this screamed out the boast, classic and Harvey's signature cockiness to the max type of suite. Mike practically rolled his eyes at the place, there was a piano in the middle of the freakin' place, a chandler, spacious as hell and it looked a million times better than any place Mike had ever lived in or seen in his life, aside from Harvey's own apartment. His eyes were swimming and getting lost in the suite, but there was always one thing that caught Mike's absolute attention and it wasn't a _thing_ to be exact, but the man that seemed to constantly be on his mind the last couple of months—Harvey.

The woman backed away and closed the doors behind Mike, as now the two men were left alone in the deluxe suite. Mike watched Harvey carefully, he was standing next to a glass table wearing casual clothes, well, casual compared to his usual business attire but it was all expensive and worn well by the senior lawyer. Mike couldn't willingly move his body as Harvey's back faced him, both of them staring out at the view of the city from a ten-foot tall window while it still rained.

"You're late," Harvey spoke, turning around and observing Mike across the suite, "By exactly three minutes…"

"I know but I didn't expect a random text to wake me up in the middle of the night," Mike shook his head and put his hand up a moment, "Harvey… Why did you ask me to come here…?"

The senior lawyer shrugged innocently, Mike eyed him suspiciously as Harvey opened a bottle of brandy next to two cups on the glass table beside him and poured a gracious amount into both cups. He held the glasses and gingerly approached Mike, handing the younger man the fine, cold drink in offering. Mike hesitantly took the glass and for a moment bringing the brandy up to his lips and under his nose. The liquor smelt bitter with vanilla but refined and well-aged and a perfect type of drink to unwind with.

_Damn,_ Harvey always knew how to pick the best kind of liquors nothing ever went past his lips that wasn't as well established as the man himself. Mike took a sip, _spicy and hot, oh so very velvety_ but it was strangely delicious and went down his throat with ease. It tickled his pipes and warmed Mike's stomach as he shivered a moment, trying his best to not choke as he continued drinking.

"—it's a vintage probably half your age," Harvey remarked as he continued himself across the room towards the grand piano, "I needed company tonight and what better company than you, Mike Ross…"

"So… who chased you out of your own bed and dragged you here, huh?" Mike dryly questioned as he finally advanced into the suite, taking his shoes off to feel heated floors.

"Scottie… I couldn't convince her to stay…" Harvey boldly admitted, not hiding it as he usually would. Mike observed Harvey as he tickled the grand piano keys, "… And no amount of strippers, money, alcohol or sleepless nights can change that. She's gone back to London."

"How does this have anything to do with me, Harvey?" Mike approached Harvey as the older man finished his drink and went to make another, leaving the piano vacant.

Mike placed his drink down on a table nearby and sat on the bench, he knew he shouldn't be playing or that it was appropriate but it was an itch in his veins that needed to be scratched, and from memory he began to play a personal favorite concerto. As Mike continued almost getting lost in the beautiful musical piece that was so easily running through his fingers a placid touch to his shoulder brought him back. He looked over and Harvey loomed behind watching him, slowly Mike continued to play.

"I didn't know you could play so well, but with your kind of memory it's no surprise." Harvey commented, "What concerto piece are you exactly playing? I know its Tchaikovsky, but not a piece I'm familiar with…"

"Concerto number 3 in E-flat major… I used to hear a lot of different classics played from an old friend Jake; he was Trevor's close friend, he planned to become a pianist. I saw his sheet music all the time and watched him play… It just stuck to me, I guess," Mike tickled two ivory keys then stopped, turning to gaze up at Harvey from the piano bench.

"But in all seriousness Harvey… What does any of **this** have to do with me?" Mike questioned, curiously watching his mentor and boss.

"In an odd sense, Mike, it has everything to do with you…" Harvey brought his free hand out and hooked his thumb under Mike's chin, forcing the young man to meet those solemn, and peculiarly opulent brown eyes that only belonged to Harvey Specter. "Scottie left me because she knew exactly how someone _else_ felt for me, Mike… She told me she didn't want to be in the way of my 'true' happiness…"

Mike's blood ran cold in his veins, his throat clenched shut and his stomach did backflips, he felt himself quiver a moment staring up at Harvey's serious face. Mike couldn't easily hide the shock he felt and he definitely didn't expect _any_ of this, not this late and unexpectedly. Harvey took a swig of his drink as Mike timidly opened his mouth to speak, to somehow construct an elaborate explanation or answer.

When Mike finally summoned the courage to get a word out it was trampled by Harvey's firm lips that parted and forced him to choke down the rich drink as it coolly ran down his throat burning. Mike tore his mouth away from Harvey, his elbows hitting the piano keys as he backed away, staring at the older man in disbelief, coughing from the unexpected drink.

"I'm not blind Mike neither is Scottie, and I want you to admit it to me…"

"I have **no** idea what you're talking about, Harvey."

"Don't play coy with me, Mike... because if you try to play this game with me, I guarantee you that I will win…"

"It's always a game to you, isn't it? You always have to get it your way, don't you?"

"Always," Harvey pulled on Mike's sweaters zipper, "… Mike, stop the naïve act it doesn't suit you one bit…"

"What are you going to do about it… if I am acting naïve on purpose…?" Mike gulped as he finished his sentence watching in awestruck as Harvey's eyes darkened with absolute command, unzipping and removing Mike's sweater.

"You want to play this game, Mike? Alright…"

_Snap, click_ Mike didn't believe it until he actually looked down but there it was, handcuffs locked on his wrists. He kept blinking in disbelief towards his boss he was baffled by Harvey's audacity. How can a man be cocky enough to handcuff his associate on a hotel bed in the middle of the night and pretty much do all of this against his own will?

"Harvey! Get these cuffs off me right now!" Mike demanded as he was swooped up into Harvey's strong arms.

Harvey picked his associate up and carried him bridal style to the bed, "I don't think you understand the game here, Mike, but you will in a moment."

"I don't want to understand the game because I'm not playing! I want to go home, Harvey! Put me down!"

"Pleading with me won't get you out of this Mike, just admit what we both need to hear and I will let you go."

The younger lawyer was tossed to the bed and landed on the soft mattress; he struggled against his cuffs for a moment, twisting them and getting frustrated over the situation. Harvey overshadowed him, firmly gripping the back of Mike's head yanking back hard enough that Mike yelped out in pain and Harvey proceed to force more liquor down his associates throat. It became a battle as their tongues brushed up against one another, cool against warm, a power struggle between them.

It was tremendously different for Mike and he didn't know how to react towards Harvey. His mind drew a blank as the drink was catching up to the young lawyer, Mike's mind went foggy but he saw how Harvey jingled the rocks in his glass as if making it noticeable he had the empty drink to his disposal. Harvey set the drink aside on a stand next to the bed as he now pulled Mike's shirt up, exposing the young man's chest then tugged the shirt higher and ripped it in half.

"Harvey!" Mike exclaimed, panicking as Harvey continued to tear his shirt apart.

"Yes?" Harvey casually replied as he unbuttoned Mike's jeans.

"Those were my clothes!"

"Whoever said you needed them?"

Mike couldn't rebuttal as Harvey kidnapped his lips and robbed him of speech, the older man's hands drifting across him and sensually landing on his inner thighs, giving them a squeeze Harvey furthered his attack on Mike. When Mike pulled away yet again, he tried feebly to get away from his boss, but the liquors potency kicked in and just from drinking that small amount he felt lightheaded. Mike was left only in his underwear and remaining dignity on the bed as he timidly glared up at Harvey.

"Stop this. Right now, Harvey."

"I'm just getting started… Answer me, Mike."

"I have **no** idea what you're talking about."

Mike Ross hissed as his awareness went to the unexpected coldness of a single ice cube resting just under his navel. He breathed gently, screwing his eyes shut as he withdrew another steady breath, feeling the coldness lather and gradually melt on his hot skin he quivered for a moment arching his lower back up. The icy touch uncomfortable as it began to pool and melt quicker. Harvey parted Mike's legs with ease and pulled the young man up on his lap, gravity forcing the water to travel up Mike's chest dripping off his sides. The sensation was unnerving to the young lawyer as he fidgeted in his cuffs and Harvey's grip.

"Last chance, Mike…"

"Harvey—"

"If you won't admit it I will force it out of you in a not so nice of way. You choose."

Mike stubbornly turned his head away from Harvey, refusing his offer. Rejecting Harvey's offer was the worst but most sane thing he could do and Mike saw it no other way. It was Mike's pig-headedness that wouldn't allow him to willfully admit what Harvey wanted to hear—what Mike already knew and that was his obvious love for Harvey. The only reason he would not admit to Harvey his feelings as he saw it was the fact Harvey never committed to any of his relationships, and that convinced Mike the man would not reciprocate his love equally back.

It shocked Mike how forceful and lewd his boss truly was as Harvey ripped the sides of his underwear. Mike struggled on the bed for a moment, as he did it gave the older man an opportunity to hook onto the chain of his handcuffs and pull his arms up. Mike feebly resisted as the room spun around him but when Harvey caught his ankles and managed to get his cuffed arms over his legs and now Mike held his legs back by the knee, braced by his handcuffs he whimpered loudly.

"Harvey, please—"

"I gave you an option, you made your choice."

When Mike felt the immediate coldness touch the back of his legs he almost jerked off the bed. The wetness that followed caused tremors to roll out of his frame; he screwed his eyes shut feeling the cold, wetness further down to the space between his balls and entrance. Mike quivered and arched his back off the coverlet of the bed in an attempt to resist, his ass bare and vulnerable to Harvey. Then his eyes snapped open as the intrusive and too cold feeling was stubbornly pushed inside him and he muffled a cry out. And once he sobbed out there was an immediate blow to his rear that had Mike physically dazed out in pain.

"You know I would prefer not having to do this, but you're stubborn as ever."

"I'm not! This is crazy—"

Mike received another strike to his bare bottom and he writhed in pain, his toes curled pulling his legs closer to his chest for a moment as he slowed his frantic breathing while he took another smack. As he tried to move onto his right side an icy touch awakened his nerves and the melting ice cube relaxed his spent bottom. The wetness of the melting ice ran down and Mike groaned as the cube slipped inside him with ease.

"Shit, Mike look at you…" Harvey grabbed Mike's ass and gave each cheek a bountiful squeeze making Mike sob. "You're something else."

"Harvey… I can't," Mike whimpered shaking his head, "Please don't make me say it…"

Their eyes caught each other and Mike finally got a good look at Harvey, they carefully studied each other. Harvey quickly pulled Mike's arms up and out of the awkward position, Mike's legs parted and he landed back on the bed watching the older man as he finally undid his shirt.

"Why do you deliberately lie to yourself, Mike?"

"Because how do I know you feel the same?"

"You're a fool, Mike Ross."

Harvey turned Mike over and pulled Mike's hips up, making his sore rump bare and open. Mike shivered and he was thankful the uncomfortable sensation of melting ice had finally ceased from his insides. But now heat brushed up against his raw entrance, he attempted to squirm away when the back of neck was gripped, forcing him to stop and then be pulled up so his back met Harvey's chest and he felt the man's hot breath against the back of his right ear.

"You are mine…" Harvey murmured possessively as he took Mike on the hotel bed.

-

When the morning sun filtered into the extravagant suite, Mike's eyes broke open instantly. He shivered on the large bed, his head hurt but not nearly as much as his heart did. Mike touched the side of his neck and turned to look at Harvey beside him soundly sleeping. Mike reached out and moved a hair from the older man's forehead, working the back of his hand down Harvey's perfectly shaped chin and stopping himself just short from his thumb rubbing the man's lower lip. He pulled away and felt the ache in his chest from listening to his head instead of his heart.

Mike felt overwhelmed as he recalled the nights events, "What a wicked game you play Harvey Specter… you won."

He got up, sore as he was he got up and to his surprize the closet had a spare outfit for his disposal. Mike quietly got dressed and snuck himself out of the hotel suite and made his way heavy paced in his footing to the elevators. His burdened heart and mind making his feet feel heavier by each step as he didn't want to admit to himself that he was irrevocably in love with Harvey and he himself, scared of committing to someone like Harvey. A man so similar but worlds apart, and that's what frustrated Mike the most.

He presses the elevator door button and waits, as he rubs his throat and notices in the reflection that it's bruised. Mike wished he never played Harvey's game; Mike's a sore loser when it comes to the convoluted game of love. The door opens and Mike stands gazing at his reflection of the bruise marking his neck.

For a genius he felt a lot more average after this ordeal. But then again, Mike wasn't average and a genius never learns to quit or swallow their pride. As Mike got himself to make a choice between leaving or staying, he finally made a choice as he took a step back. Mike turned around and headed back to the suite to where his complicated Harvey lay in bed awaiting him.

A genius never learns when to quit no matter how wicked the game is.

-  
End.

-  
AN: I shouldn't be given music and herbaceous things late at night… Feedback appreciated!


End file.
